<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Four Origins by ComicsByWatson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464468">Big Four Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsByWatson/pseuds/ComicsByWatson'>ComicsByWatson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Four Origins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsByWatson/pseuds/ComicsByWatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first person who ever saw me was Hiccup. I'd spent 100 years in isolation with the wind as my only companion. Little did I know, meeting Hiccup would be the catalyst for my biggest adventure. </p><p>I have been dying to connect these characters together and find ways to blend their stories and lore. Expect an epic saga that honors the original movies while appealing to our big four dreams! Expect to see characters from Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Tran our Dragon, and Brave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Big Four Origins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack’s POV</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wind!” I shouted. “Wanna go north?” At my request I felt the wind rise with me into the sky. Up past the evergreen tree lines and into the warm blue air. </p><p> </p><p>There was one destination on my mind: North’s Workshop. The summer had arrived quicker than expected and I was already sick of it. Truth be told, there wasn’t much need of me. The world didn’t need snow days this time of year. Families needed the warmth for their crops, their travels, and adventures. So, I had to find other ways to fill my time. </p><p> </p><p>The annual boredom led me to develop my first bad habit.... Every summer I tried to break into North’s Workshop. There’s nothing wrong with a few harmless pranks, but I hadn’t been very successful. The yetis may seem gentle, but they know a thing or two about security. I never managed to get past them. But I wasn’t giving up yet. I had months of free time and I was more than up to the challenge. </p><p> </p><p>The wind carried me past the forest and out over the ocean. In the distance I could see an island and the village of Berk. I regularly passed over this land on my way north, and it was a welcome and familiar sight. </p><p> </p><p>As I approached, I saw something black flash across the sky. Another dragon? This was the only part of the world where dragons still lived. Over the last 100 years I’d seen them disappear, and the people begin to forget.</p><p> </p><p>I suppose the North Pole could wait a bit longer. I slowly redirected towards the village. I felt the wind tug at me for a moment and I chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, just a detour I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>The wind was just as much of a prankster as I was. It liked to blow clothes and hair in strange directions, knock things over, and catch people off balance. But the wind had a temper too and could create powerful storms if it wasn’t cared for. In time, the wind became a friend of mine. And although I could fly on my own, the wind was my companion and I enjoyed the company. If only it wasn’t so silent. </p><p> </p><p>Another flash of black, this time in my peripheral vision. I turned and headed towards the forest outside of Berk. The dragon must have gone into the trees. </p><p> </p><p>While I was invisible to most people, most magical beings could see me. And dragons always noticed my existence. I better keep low or else —-</p><p> </p><p>I was jolted to the side as thick claws curled around my arms and pulled me against the wind. “HEY! Do you MIND?” I shouted and turned my head upwards to give the dragon a piece of my mind. But instead a metal peg leg bonked me on the head. </p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you too, Jack.” Hiccup laughed. The young dragon rider rubbed the side of Toothless’s neck. “Go easy on him bud.” The night fury cooed and then growled. His claws dug in a bit deeper as he picked up speed. We flew faster, and I felt the wind ride with us, as toothless flipped us over, rolled, and then proceeded to flip me into the air above. I swung out over their heads and landed on the dragons back. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he knows what easy means!” I said. “But thanks for the heart attack.” </p><p> </p><p>The dragon slowed and began gliding gently above the sea. Hiccup turned around to face me. “And where exactly have you been?” He asked. “It’s been months you know!” </p><p> </p><p>“Working, as usually.” I smiled. “But I’m free now, why?” I smirked. “Did ya miss me?” </p><p> </p><p>Last year Hiccup became the first human to truly see me. I’d been chasing dragons and turning their fires to smoke with my ice. Hiccup thought this meant there was an undiscovered species of frost dragon around and be began tracking. Or tried to. It’s not easy to track something you can’t see. But Toothless always saw me. He would point me out to the confused boy. Eventually, Toothless was fed up with the whole situation and drew me in the sand. The moon never told me I couldn’t try to communicate with people, but in the past it had never worked. But I saw this an opportunity and I drew my name next to the picture. </p><p> </p><p>I spent the whole summer in Berk and watched as the town transformed into the dragon utopia is it today. </p><p> </p><p>Hiccup rolled his eyes. “You kidding? Miss my best friend? Pft. Nah nah nah.” I laughed at that. “You actually came at the perfect moment.” </p><p> </p><p>“I did? What’s going on?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hiccup avoided eye contact and searched the waves. “One of our allies, DunBroch, is trying to arrange a marriage of state.” </p><p> </p><p>I blinked a few times. “What’s that?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at me, his stare serious. “An arranged marriage between two nations. You know, like a prince and princess. Something to secure the alliance.” He looked down at his hands. Toothless had brought us to shore and landed gently on the sand. “My father wants us to go. To offer me at the presentation of suitors.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to go?” I asked. “Is this part of your duty? Or are you hoping for relationship advice because... I’m afraid I can’t give you much advice when it comes to women...” This was true, sadly. I had never been in love, how could I when I couldn’t be seen? But I’d watched couples fall in love and out of love for the last century. And I had a good idea of what love would be like if I ever had the privilege of finding it. </p><p> </p><p>“No jack! I...I don’t know.” We stepped off the dragon and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know if I’m ready, but I could really use a friend. No one’s allowed to go except me and dad. But you can!” He smiled. “You can give me advice or help me embarrass myself if I need an escape route.”</p><p> </p><p>“Man, you don’t help embarrassing yourself!” I laughed and pulled on his leg with my staff. </p><p> </p><p>He stumbled, “Hey! Watch the leg it’s the only one I’ve got.” He looked out at the village then back at me. “So, will you help an old pal out?”</p><p> </p><p>My mind drifted to North’s workshop. I had plenty of time to make a fool of that guy. But when would I again get the chance to embarrass a bunch of suitors to a princess? “Oh, I’m definitely in!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiccup enters the presentation of suitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida POV</p><p> </p><p>My mother had just finished squeezing me into a gaudy dress. “It’s perfect!” She squealed. “Remember to smile dear.” And she pushed me into the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>For the last few days, I’d been preparing for the worst day of my life. The suitors were meant to arrive any moment. And I felt my stomach churn. </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t want this. I was not ready! I can’t believe she set this up without even asking me first. We could have delayed this another year or two. </p><p> </p><p>I breathed in deeply and began walking down the hallway. I could do this. Maybe... My mother walked gracefully behind me.</p><p> </p><p>My father was already in the great hall seated upon his thrown. He waved to me and pushed the wolf hounds off my chair. “Be gone ya beasts!” I sat, and my mother followed. </p><p> </p><p>A handful of guards positioned themselves around the room. Two others collected the hounds and took them out of sight. “Open the doors” my mother demanded. As the large wooden doors opened, natural light flooded the stone hall. I could smell the forest on the breeze, and I ached for it. On a normal day I’d be out there with my horse Angus, among those trees, not a care in the world for a whisper of a moment. </p><p> </p><p>The villagers flooded into the room, and a huge crowd stood before us. Many of them dressed in kilts, armor, and fur. </p><p> </p><p>My father clumsily addressed the crowd. And the suitors stepped forward. </p><p> </p><p>Clan Macintosh stepped forward first. Their first born cocked his eyebrow and slashed his sword through the air. I few girls cheered from the back of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Ah perfect! That’s exactly what this kingdom needed, an arrogant narcissist. I was embarrassed for him! </p><p> </p><p>MacGuffin stood next. His son was broad, with a kind face. He broke a thick log in half with nothing but his fists, but he looked uncomfortably shy while doing it. </p><p> </p><p>He seemed gentle...but this kingdom needed someone who stood confident. Someone who could run it with power like my father did now.</p><p> </p><p>Dingwall presented next. Their scrawny son stared off into space. He didn’t seem to care where he was in the slightest. But his eyes shifted around the room in an almost animalistic fashion. </p><p> </p><p>I didn’t need any more crazy in my life, thank you very much! </p><p> </p><p>It was time for the last suitor to stand forward. I knew he was coming from Berk, a kingdom across the sea. While many of us had Viking heritage, he was raised in a clan of Vikings. We’d been told stories of Berk for as long as I could remember. A dangerous settlement where dragons and people fought an endless battle. It was a way of life many thought honorable. I saw his father approach the front of the room, a horned helmet standing out amongst the crowd. I was expecting a Goliath if a Viking to stand beside him. But instead I saw a boy. He looked to be about my age, skinny, with a peg leg. </p><p> </p><p>Well that does it! None of these boys were suited to the role of king. None of them could replace my father as a leader among men. This was a disaster. </p><p> </p><p>I slumped in my chair ready to resign my life away. </p><p> </p><p>The boy stepped forward as his father spoke. “I present my only son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. While he hasn’t won any wars among men, he’s tamed the most dangerous of beasts and brought peace to the village of Berk.” The boy stepped forward and raised his hand to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“You all may want to step back.” He whistled loudly, and it echoed around the chamber. Silence followed, then a deafening roar from outside. Everyone jumped, startled by the sound and turned their heads to see the creature enter the room. It moved faster than anything I’d ever seen, black wings shifted, and it darted over everyone’s heads and landed against the wall above us. It clung to the rocks and roared again. </p><p> </p><p>My father had risen beside me “a dragon.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy raised his hands and called to the beast. It landed gently beside him and touched its head to his hand. The boy climbed atop and stood tall. </p><p> </p><p>“Hiccup is the dragon rider.” His father announced. </p><p> </p><p>I felt the room go through the five stages of grief in an instant. Some brushed it off, some seemed angry, others smiled and cheered with glowing eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Dragons hadn’t lived in DunBroch for over a century. And while I’d heard tales of the Vikings who continued to fight against them, I had never heard of one being tamed. </p><p> </p><p>This intrigued me. A bit. I’ll give him that. And I smiled as we locked eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the presentation of suitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup POV </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>But god did I feel like a fool. My father had displayed me like a prize horse. And I went along with it. Well...I guess I didn’t know what else to do. </p><p> </p><p>The presentation had gone according to plan. And the princess had seemed so quiet and regal. So put together. How could I be worthy of her? Did I even want to be? </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going son?” My father was following me away from the castle. It stood close to a cliff and I stopped with Toothless near the edge. “We need to prepare for the games.” </p><p> </p><p>The suitors were meant to compete in an archery competition that afternoon and whoever won would stand as champion and be permitted to court the princess. </p><p>The princess had selected archery rather enthusiastically. I smiled slightly when I remembered her excitement. She’s probably looking forward to this, it’s a tradition she was destined to face. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to clear my head for a bit. I’ll be back in time for the games.” I climbed into Toothless. </p><p> </p><p>“But son—" Too late. I was already gone. Toothless pulled us up high above the castle and began circling. </p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing!” Jack appeared beside me. “You definitely made a statement.” He’d been hiding above the ceremony the whole time, keeping a watchful eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I felt ridiculous.” I groaned. “She’s gonna think I’m full of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack soared beside toothless and laughed “Did you see her? She smiled once during that whole exchange and it was for you.”</p><p> </p><p>I looked down and fiddled with Toothless’s harness. For me? No one gave me any attention before I met Toothless. If she truly was interested in me.... it was because she saw me as the dragon rider. Not as Hiccup. Not yet anyways. </p><p> </p><p>In response to my silence, Toothless cooed. He dipped down and landed gently on an exposed rock in the water. Jack landed beside us and stared up at me. “Hey, you know, there’s a fine line between confidence and arrogance. Similarly, there’s a fine line between bragging and showing what you’ve got honestly. Hiccup, you’ve accomplished so many amazing things. Own it!” </p><p> </p><p>I sighed. Jack twisted his staff around my torso and pulled me off. I fumbled to stay upright. </p><p> </p><p>He asked, “do you even know how to shoot an arrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh well, I’m not very good at it.” I admitted. I never was comfortable on hunting parties as a kid and because I avoided dragon trainings... there wasn’t much of a reason for me to get comfortable with any weapons. </p><p> </p><p>“No problem. I can do the steering,” Jack smiled. “Shoot straight, I’ll make sure it hits the mark.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know man. I still don’t know if I want to be here.” I sat on the rock and dipped my fingers into the ocean water. The sea was so calm today, it didn’t make any sense. “I don’t know if I’m ready or if we’d even like each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack sat beside me “You can always go home.” He touched his staff to the water and it began to freeze. “Whatever you decide, I’ll be here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Jack.” I looked up at the castle in the distance. Standing on a balcony was a girl with fiery hair. She must have been watching toothless. A woman came and escorted her away. </p><p> </p><p>This place was so different than Berk. But maybe that was a good thing. “Let’s give it a shot.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The games begin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup POV</p><p>“Archers to your marks! And may the lucky arrow find its target!” </p><p>The four of us lined up facing our targets. I glanced at the princess who was quietly sitting under a tent with her parents. She and her father were whispering, and she looked happy. Happier than she had at the presentation ceremony anyways. </p><p>Jack was hovering next to the targets. I felt a bit guilty for the other suitors. There wasn’t anything I could do to stop jack from playing his games. And he had that glint in his eye like usual. What exactly was he planning? </p><p>The first lad stepped forward. It was that shy fellow. He pulled the arrow gently and it went flying. With a small flick of Jack’s wrist, the arrow slowed. Instead of flying through the air the arrow looked like it was flying through Jell-O. It’s slowed and stopped midair before dropping to the ground. The poor boy groan and dipped his head back. I was shocked. That was very tame coming from Jack. </p><p>It was the second suitors turn to shoot. He stepped forward overly confident and pulled the arrow back. There were a few squeals in the crowd as his fan girls “oo”ed and “aw”ed. When he let his arrow fly, jack lifted his hands and encased the tip of the arrow in ice. This time the arrow bounced off the target and plopped onto the grass. I snuck another glance at Merida, she and her father were cackling, and she had her hand on her mouth in an attempt to hold her laughter in. Mr. perfect couldn’t comprehend what he had just done, and he threw his hands in the air and his bow over the crowd. </p><p>The third suitor stepped forward. He fumbled with his arrows and a bunch fell onto the ground. He looked like he didn’t even know what an arrow was let alone how to shoot one. When he finally let his arrow fly Jack finally let his true intentions shine. The arrow spun and twisted, before ultimately turning around and flying directly at the crowd. A few audience members had to duck just to be safe. There was no way jack could get away with that. That was ridiculous. Some looked shocked, some laughed, but nobody questioned it. After all, they couldn’t see the boy manipulating the flight path with his frost powers. </p><p>The queen wasn’t very happy with how the festivities were going. her brow was so furrowed I couldn’t make out the white of her eyes. The king and Merida however, couldn’t contain their laughter any longer. I could hear it from across the field. I was surprised at how normal her laugh was. There was a music to it. Then she snorted and I couldn’t contain my own laughter at that. </p><p>I realized it was my turn to shoot. I took a step forward and raised my bow. I could see Jack hovering over the crowd, and I gave him a look. I looked that said, “don’t do anything stupid.” At this rate I would stand out for simply shooting an arrow properly. I didn’t need to hit a bull’s-eye. Nor did I want to.</p><p>But I think Jack misinterpreted my look. Because when my arrow flew, I watched him raise his hand and redirect it to hit the center of the target. I felt like the ultimate jerk. I had already sauntered in with a dragon in tow, my father‘s prize to be shown. And now I’d hit a bull’s-eye with what appeared to be extreme ease. I felt my cheeks redden. How much more was I going to embarrass myself? This wasn’t me. I didn’t want to be the center of attention like this. I wasn’t used to it and I felt something stirring in my gut. Was it guilt? </p><p>I didn’t have to suffer my shame for long though. A cloaked figure approached the first target. The hood was removed, and a girl stood before us with the wildest red hair I had ever seen. She looked like freedom personified. She looked like the girl I had seen on the balcony.</p><p>“I am Merida” the princess? I glanced at the tent and it had to be true, the princess was absent from her seat and this girl was wearing the same gown. “And I’ll be shooting for my own hand.” </p><p>She was going to shoot? But why?</p><p>She struggled to lift her arms and I realized the dress she was wearing was restricting her movement. The princess I had seen before had looked so put together, so regal, and quiet. This princess was something entirely different. She bent over and I heard something rip. Next thing I knew she had released her first arrow and it hit a perfect bull’s-eye. She continue down the line hitting a second bull’s-eye and a third. Finally, she reached where I was standing to shoot at my target. She didn’t even look at me as she raised her arms and let the arrow go. </p><p>Not only did her arrow hit the bull’s-eye, but it went straight down the middle of mine, dividing it in half. Thank God Jack hadn’t interfered. That was the most amazing display of archery I had even seen. </p><p>I was about to complement her because I was incredibly impressed, but when I turned toward her, she wasn’t there. The queen had quickly pulled her away and hurriedly apologized to all the suitors and the audience. Merida disappeared behind the tent as the queen made some closing statements. </p><p>Everything happened so fast and I wasn’t sure what was supposed to follow. One thing was obvious, that princess... she wasn’t at all what I’d expected. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>After the crowd had dispersed and after dealing with my father, I decided to take toothless on another flight. We took off over the forest, before settling down in an opening in the trees. The clearing was bordered by large stones. They looked ancient, no telling how long they’d been there or who had originally placed them. </p><p>” ha ha! That was amazing.” Jack landed beside me and toothless. He had a smile from ear to ear.</p><p>“What were you thinking?” I demanded. “You shot that arrow into the crowd!”</p><p>He waved his hand through the air. Brushing my concern off. “I wasn’t gonna let it hit anybody. I’m not that reckless.” Jack tapped Toothless’s toes with his staff. The dragon jumped back before wiggling his hind legs. He always thought that staff was a toy. If jack wasn’t careful, toothless would bury it somewhere and we’d never find it again. “But did you see what the princess did! Doesn’t matter how good you shoot, she wiped the floor with you boys.” He was laughing now. </p><p>I plopped onto the ground. “Thanks Jack. That really makes me feel great.” I stared up at the clouds. “But you’re right. She was incredible with that bow.” </p><p>He turned to smile at me. “Hey, you still stood out. You were the only one that hit the target.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to stand out that much.” I raised my hands. “I just feel more like a jerk and I already did.”</p><p>”Don’t worry about it. Besides there’s still…” Jack paused. He quickly rose above the tree line and surveyed the area. “Do you hear that?” </p><p>I did. Thumping hoofs through the forest. It was a horse. </p><p>It was the princess! She was atop the largest black horse I’d ever seen. As it approached the clearing the horse shrieked and threw its rider. Merida went flying and landed on the hard earth. “Angus!!”</p><p>“Ah! Princess are you hurt??” I quickly stood and ran to her side. I offered my hands. Should I bow or something? I wasn’t sure of the protocol. Merida looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. Why had she been crying?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>